


Cat Stickers

by spacewhistler



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewhistler/pseuds/spacewhistler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masaki has found a new obsession. Jun would have preferred his crazy experiments over these annoying cat stickers stuck all over their small apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Stickers

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Prompt table #4. 5 - Stickers
> 
>  **Notes:** Mainly inspired by Dan and Phil's day in the life where Phil stuck a cat sticker on Dan's piano. Just a drabble to get by. Also filling my Jun/Aiba free square in my [rainbowfilling](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/) prompt card since it's long overdue. Enjoy!

“What is this?”

The disgust in Jun’s tone is evident. But Aiba’s answering smile is dazzling.

“A cat sticker! I just bought a whole bunch of them.”

Jun frowns while Aiba remains unfazed.

“And why did you put it on the door of my closet?”

It isn’t harmless, Jun thinks, but the sight of a cute kitten stuck on his closet door is not really appealing. 

“Because cats are therapeutic and you’re feeling pretty down lately.”

Aiba’s smile softens into something akin to affection. Jun averts his eyes in embarrassment and forces himself to continue feeling disgruntled about Aiba’s obsession over cat stickers.

“I don’t need them, Masaki.”

“Yes, you do.”

Jun groans, thus ending their conversation. He does not remove the sticker, though, defending that he’ll probably hurt Aiba’s feelings if he does. 

The cute cat sticker stays on Jun’s closet for a very long time. And if it has eyes that can see, then it’ll bear witness to Jun with a warm smile on his face whenever he catches sight of the lame sticker on his closet door.

One day, it falls off and Jun frantically searches for it. 

“Jun? What are you doing?”

Aiba’s voice is concerned. Jun is in a panicked mode as he scours their room, even tempted to turn it upside down just to find the fallen sticker.

“I’m…looking for something…”

Jun pants but it doesn’t stop him from looking under their shared bed for his search of the missing sticker. Aiba furrows his brows in confusion.

“Something? What is it? Maybe I can help.”

Jun waves him off despite his brilliant suggestion. 

“No, um, it’s…precious, something very special. I doubt…”

But in the middle of his excuses, he sees the familiar orange fur of the kitten in the sticker, stuck under the bedside table. Jun rushes to it with a barely restrained squeal and picks it up, carefully. Aiba’s look is questioning.

“Jun?”

But Jun is in his bubble of happiness. He smiles, like Aiba does every day, and turns to his partner, standing by the doorway.

“I don’t think I can live without this cat sticker. Just like how I can’t live without you.”

Aiba blushes but he playfully masks it with a teasing reprimand. Jun chuckles, despite it all, and stands to put the sticker back where it belongs: on his closet door.


End file.
